Ruler of Darkness
by White as Sin
Summary: Sakura and her friends now face a new enemy, who wants the Clow cards and the entire world. There will be a little romance. Please review and see if you like it. *Chapter 2 loaded!*
1. Prologue: the dream

Ruler of Darkness  
  
Note: This story takes place when Sakura is about 13, and owns the Sakura cards.   
  
Disclaimer: The Card Captor Sakura characters are not mine. They belong to Clamp. Only the plot and the character I made up are mine.  
  
Prologue  
  
Darkness.  
Silence.  
Sakura looked around. Syaoran, Tomoyo, Yue, and Cerberus were right by her. In the shadows, something stirred. A figure stepped out. It was a boy, tall and thin with a sallow complexion and dark hair. He was wearing robes of elegant black and gold. But what were truly frightening about him were his eyes and his smile. His eyes, black orbs that occasionally flashed gray, were like dark pits, pits so deep that you could drown helplessly in them. They were like the night sky without any stars. His smile was entirely mirthless and cold as a blast of ice. "So, young Cardcaptor, you have come to my lair," he said in a soft, cold voice. "Hand over the Sakura cards!" "No!" Sakura finally found her voice. "I am the Mistress of the Cards!" "Perhaps you need a little persuasion," he purred, his smile widening, and he gestured. A bolt of bright red light flashed and hit Tomoyo. "No! Tomoyo!" Sakura screamed. The boy began to laugh, a high-pitched cackle that was as cold as his voice and echoed everywhere. "Perhaps you need more persuasion," he said, his eyes glittering with insane glee. He gestured again, and a thick black fog appeared, covering Yue, Syaoran, and Cerberus. When it cleared, Sakura noticed that their eyes were dull, without pupils. "Destroy her!" the boy yelled, pointing at Sakura. Syaoran drew his sword and charged, swinging it. Sakura barely missed it. "Li-kun?" she gasped. "What are you doing?" He didn't answer her, and just stared at her with his blank eyes. Cerberus scratched her with his sharp claws, ripping her clothes and leaving long gashes. Yue pelted her with crystals. She managed to dodge most of them, but the ones that hit tore skin as blood gushed out. She staggered up, panting slightly, bleeding profusely now. "Who...what are you?" she demanded. "Why are you doing this?" The boy just laughed. Syaoran snuck up from behind and plunged his sword into her shoulder. She shrieked in agony and fell to her knees. The boy walked toward her and knelt down. He tilted her chin so their eyes met. "Give me the Sakura Cards or this is just the beginning, " he hissed. "Everything that is dear to you will be mine or destroyed."   
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Sakura screamed, flailing in bed. She sat up gasping, wiping away the fear sweat from her face. Even though it was just a dream, the spots where she had been injured still burned and ached dully. She gently touched the where Syaoran had... She shivered for a moment, recalling everything. The darkness, Syaoran's, Cerberus's, and Yue's blank eyes, and that mysterious boy. Kero flew over to her. "What happened?" he asked anxiously. "Nothing, just a dream," Sakura answered, her voice still shaking slightly. "Seemed more like a nightmare," Kero frowned. "Tell me about this dream." Sakura told him all she could remember about the dream. Kero suddenly looked worried, but said calmly, "Sakura, just go back to sleep." He snuggled by her and she smiled. "Thanks, Kero," she murmured and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Kero drew away and looked at Sakura. She looked so peaceful sleeping there, having just minutes ago screaming from a nightmare. She had changed, the cute features of a young girl slowly becoming the beautiful face of a young woman. Her auburn hair was slowly becoming slightly wavy and long, almost like her mother's. She was getting taller, but was shorter than many of her classmates. I'll bet she's attracting a lot of attention from the boys, especially that Li kid, Kero thought and smiled to himself. It had been only three years, yet it seemed like yesterday when he and Sakura had first met, and captured the Fly card together. He sighed, remembering the old times, capturing the Clow cards, meeting that kid Syaoran, finally meeting Yue. Syaoran and Kero weren't exactly on friendly terms, but yet they seemed to have an uneasy truce, for Sakura's sake anyway. Then he flew over to the drawer in which the Clow book was and took it out. He took out the cards and divined. The result shocked him. "No, no it just can't be," he muttered. He divined again and received the same answer.  
  
The next day, Sakura noticed Kero looked very sleepy and worried. "Kero-chan? Are you all right?" Sakura asked worriedly. "No," Kero yawned. "I'm just a little tired." "Is there anything I can do for you?" she said. "Yes," Kero answered. "Get me some chocolate cake!" Sakura sweat dropped, and then grinned. "How many slices this time?" she asked, teasing him slightly. "Probably about four or five," Kero replied, stretching. She grinned again and went out, shutting the door. He could hear her muttering, "Hoe." The Clow book flew out of the drawer, its seal glaring at Kero. "What am I supposed to do, oh great one?" Kero snapped irritably. The book just gave him another glare, and then flew back into the drawer.   
  
Downstairs, Sakura went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She pulled out a few slices of chocolate cake (her dad's specialty, aside from apple pie) and some pudding from the night before. "Nice breakfast." Sakura turned around to see Touya sneering at her. He had changed, and handsome in a way with his black hair, sapphire eyes, and tall build. She just gave him a death glare (Not as bad as Syaoran's however) and stomped on his foot, hard. "Yow!" he yelled and Sakura just dashed upstairs. "Thanks Sakura," Kero said and immediately dug into the cake. As Sakura dressed, she thought about the dream. Who was that stranger? Why exactly did he want the cards? "You're thinking about that dream aren't you?" Kero said; his face covered in icing and crumbs. "What? No, not really, anyway," Sakura replied. "Come on now, you can trust me," Kero said, gesturing with his tiny fork. "Ok, I just want to know who that boy in my dream was," Sakura said. "I mean I can remember his face, especially his eyes and his smile. His smile was so cold, almost like a blast of ice. And his eyes, they were cold too, just like his smile." "What color were his eyes?" Kero asked curiously. "Black," she answered. " But not all the time. Somehow they changed colors, into an icy gray, but mostly black. They were like black pits, though, pits that could just swallow you up." She shuddered, recalling the memory. Kero looked worried, an odd look when his face was covered in crumbs, icing, and pudding. "Maybe I should talk to Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol at school," Sakura said thoughtfully, breaking the silence. "Sounds all right to me," Kero said. "But if that kid calls me a stuffed animal again..."  
"Kero! He has a name you know."  
"I don't care. Once I'm satisfied that he deserves to be called by his name, then I'll call him Syaoran." Sakura rolled her eyes and finished brushing her hair. "Anyway, aren't you going to be late?" Kero pointed to the clock. "Ah!" Sakura shrieked. "If I'm late again..." She quickly grabbed her things and ran out the door. Good luck Sakura, Kero thought. You're going to need it for what's coming up.  
  
Author's note: I am so sorry that my earlier chapter was short. I'll try to put up new chapters as fast as I can. To Syaoran fans, I'm sorry about the dream in which Syaoran attacks Sakura. He was under a spell that's why.   
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Ch

Ch. 2: The Mysterious Student

Sakura went downstairs and went into the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. Her dad greeted her with a smile. "Sleep well?" he asked. "Hai," Sakura said quickly. He handed her a plate of eggs and toast. "Arigato," she said and started to gobble it up. He stared at her as she finished the plate in record time and handed it back. "I'll see you later, Dad!" she called out. He shook his head and started cleaning up. Sakura was certainly growing up. She looked more and more like her mother every day. He happened to glance at a picture of his wife on the table and smiled. In that particular picture, she was wearing a long, light blue dress with a crown of daises on her head and her hair down in long waves. He gazed at the picture for another moment, and then continued cleaning up. 

Touya walked into the kitchen. His dad was cleaning up. Touya stopped suddenly and thought his eyes were deceiving him. Above his dad's head was a figure. It was a woman, dressed in a simple white and gold gown, and with large white wings sprouting from her back. He stood there stunned, before realizing it was his mother. She saw him looking at her, and smiled. "Hello," she said. "I was just visiting to see how my family was doing. You are certainly growing bigger and bigger Touya. Soon you will be the man of the family. Sakura is growing up too. She is becoming a young woman. Please take care of this family for me." She then disappeared in a small flash of gold light, leaving a rather shaken and shocked Touya. 

Sakura rushed out of the kitchen and strapped on her skates as fast as she could. She swung the door open and flung herself out, skating as fast as she could. When she finally reached school, Tomoyo greeted her with a smile. "Sleep in again?" she asked teasingly. "Yes," Sakura said, grumbling slightly. "Hello Sakura," a quiet voice said behind her. She jumped and saw Syaoran. "Good morning," she said cheerfully back. She noticed though, that he seemed slightly tense and jumpy. She ignored it though and noticed Eriol coming into the classroom. He smiled at her with his usual mysterious smile, but she saw that he seemed a bit preoccupied. The teacher then came into the classroom. 

He announced, "Today we have a new student. Please welcome Domnu Takaya." A boy stepped into the classroom. He was tall and lanky, with sallow skin and a shock of brown hair. He had strange purple-gray eyes that were piercing and hard. He bowed to everyone and smiled. Sakura noticed that his smile did not completely reach his eyes and had a strange feeling about him, like she'd seen him before. She felt Syaoran tense up from behind her.

"Hello," the boy spoke up. "I'm Domnu Takaya, pleased to meet you. I'm from Vietnam, but am Japanese." 

"You may sit in the desk in front of Sakura Kinomoto over there," the teacher said, pointing. 

Domnu walked over, but before he sat down, he turned around and smiled at her. The teacher then began the lesson. Sakura tried to pay attention, but her mind kept wandering. What was up with the new student? She shook the thoughts out of her thoughts though, and put her attention back onto the lesson. Soon though, the day passed by and soon class was over. The bell rang, and everyone started packing. Domnu turned around and gave her a small smile and bowed slightly before leaving the room. She stared, and then broke out of her trance. She gently tapped Syaoran and Eriol on the shoulders. "Can you come to my house today?" she said quietly. "I want to talk about something with you and Tomoyo." Tomoyo was waiting with a smile; Sakura had already asked her if she could come over. 

"Of course," Syaoran said instantly and blushed. Eriol had nodded, looking a bit concerned. They all started out. When they reached Sakura's house, she quickly ushered them into her room. Luckily, Touya wasn't there. 

"What is it Sakura?" Syaoran said, looking concerned. 

"Well, I had a strange dream last night," Sakura started. "It was dark, and Yue, Cerberos, Tomoyo, you, and me were there. Then in the shadows this strange figure appeared." 

"What did he look like?" Eriol said concentrating. 

"Well, he was tall, thin, and had pale skin. He had black hair and black eyes. Yet the eyes were just so cold. They were like pits that swallowed everything. And he was wearing strange robes made out of some black and gold material." 

"Did he look like this?" Eriol said, holding up a small magical image of a boy.

"Yes, he looked exactly like that," Sakura said, a bit shocked.

Eriol suddenly looked grim, a strange look on his pleasant face. "He's dangerous. Clow Reed fought him many years ago and locked him away, but apparently he's escaped."

"What's his name?" Sakura asked curiously.

Here Eriol paused then went on. "Well apparently he didn't have any name. He was just called the Prince of Darkness."

"Yup," Kero said, coming out of his drawer. "My master Clow had a heck of time trying to fight him. He was very powerful, drawing on the powers of darkness."

"Hello Cerberus," Eriol said calmly. 

"It's been some time," Kero said casually, but his eyes were worried.

"Hello gaki," Kero added, seeing Syaoran. Syaoran turned red and was about to strangle the little being but Tomoyo spoke up. "Can you tell us the rest of the dream?"

Sakura nodded. "Then he told me to give the Sakura cards to him. I refused, and he hit Tomoyo with a blast of red light. Then a strange fog covered Yue, Kero, and Syaoran. Your eyes were blank, without pupils, and he ordered you all to attack me. I managed to dodge most of the attacks but Li-kun in the dream stabbed me." At this Syaoran looked ashamed and looked to the ground. "It's not your fault," Sakura said to him smiling. "It was just a dream. Anyway, then he walked over, tilted up my chin, and said if I didn't hand over the cards, he would make sure anything close to me would be his or destroyed."

Eriol looked thoughtful. "If he has the Sakura cards, then he can have enough power to take over this world and place it into darkness. Even though he's a bit weak because of Clow Reed, he's still dangerous." 

Sakura turned to Syaoran. "Li-kun, why were you so tense when the new student came in?"

Syaoran just looked resolute. "I sensed something strange about him."

"So did I," Eriol spoke up. "Your powers are growing, young descendent."

Syaoran flushed with embarrassment. Unknown to them outside, a figure in black and gold robes stood in a sakura tree. It held onto one of the branches filled with blossoms and ripped of a handful of the delicate flowers. He held the flowers to his nose and smelled the delicate scent. He smiled sardonically and slowly tore the petals apart. He opened his hand and let the mutilated blossoms fly away on a breeze. Some of them hit Sakura's window. "Later Cherry Blossom," he murmured. "Later will we meet face to face."


End file.
